SPQR
SPQR |image1 = |image2 = |full_name = Byzantine Empire|national_anthem = Crab Rave|name_in_towny = SPQR|motto = "Roma Invicta, Rome Eterna!"|n_list_page = 1|capital_city = Troy|largest_city = Constantinople|oldest_city = Constantinople|leader = CorruptedGreed|chancellors = Phillybob777, Florene|political_system = Theocratic Monarchy|economic_system = Capitalism|official_religion = Greek Orthodox,Roman Catholicism|dominions = Greece, Italia, Bulgaria, Aegyptus, Numidia, Romania, Illyria, Papal_States, Persia , Greater_Armenia, Georgia, Venezia (Vassal),Nubia|past_leaders = Phillybob777 Florene |past_capitals = Constantinople|prime_minister = Consuls - WTDPuddles and Golden_Bowser}} Overview SPQR (originally The Eastern Roman Empire, Byzantium) was founded on November 2nd, becoming the first nation created in Eastern Europe, and 5th worldwide. It is currently the 4th oldest nation on the server (USA falling), and third active (Rome being inactive) Geography Holdings SPQR is primarily located in Greece and Anatolia. However, it also has a strong presence in Eastern Europe (particularly in the Balkans), the Levant Coast, and the heard of the Middle East. SPQR is the Imperial Province leading the GRE (Greater Roman Empire). Position in Relation to Other Nations North of Constantinople, past the Danube is Romania. To the east is Georgia and Greater-Armenia. Towards the south-east is Judah. In the west is Italia. Finally, Austria-Hungary is the farthest north-west. Infrastructure To be added Architecture The general architecture is from the classical to medieval ages. While it is not enforced, mayors and citizens alike are encouraged to build in this style. History The Time of the Imperators '' (''August 2 2018 - October 25 2018) Terra Nova Announced On August 2, 2018, Fix announced on the EMC discord his intent to release the "Terra Nova" update. This update, while at this point was just teased without any specific details, was recognized by most players as the map reset that so many people were asking for. While a release date was not given, most players believed the release was in the near future, and thus began preparing nations for it. Creation of SPQR Within only a week of the announcement, Florene Aurelia and Tiberius Caesar (Lapurdi) created "Imperium Romanum". This nation sought to recreate the Roman Empire at its peak 117AD borders, with Florene and Tiberius as the two "Imperators" or emperors. On the 11th, the name was changed to "SPQR". Rapid Initial Growth As the two Imperators invited more and more players, the nation grew rapidly. Among the many early members of the nation were GeneralRhombus, Pock (Now TerraAustalis), PolkadotBlueBear, Phillybob777 (Justinian Diocletian), Switzerland_ (Now ThailandPvp) and Seranil. With the large influx of interested players, the early government felt confident on wide land claims from Britain to Egypt, from Gibraltar to the Danube. Hopes were high, and confidence was strong. Territorial Backlash After an initial week or so of rapid growth, SPQR started facing a large backlash from nations such as Germany and Spain, both of which had conflicting claims with the overly extended Roman Empire. Understanding this predicament, the Imperators shored up claims. Seranil, who was the leading Senator at the time, negotiated the Treaty of Sicily, which ceded Iberia and part of Morocco, in exchange for recognizing the other roman territorial claims. The Imperators also ceded the Rhineland to Germany, for similar terms. Three Emperors, Three Jurisdictions To help deal with all the government responsibilities the empire was facing, Justinian was raised to the title of Imperator by Florene and Tiberius. But now with three emperors ruling over SPQR, each of whom with different governing styles, tensions in the Roman government grew. To settle the issue, the three agreed to split the empire into three zones of jurisdiction on August 30th, each led by an Imperator. Each Imperator got final say on matters in their zone. Florene ruled the west, with her capital at Rome; Justinian ruled the east, with his capital at Constantinople; and Tiberius ruled Egypt, North Africa, and the Holy Land, with his capital at Alexandria. Abdication of Tiberius Caesar Frustrated from the territorial concessions, and disheartened from the seeming inactivity by many members of SPQR, Tiberius Caesar abdicated from his position on September 3, 2018. The Great Stagnation From late August to late September, SPQR stagnated severely. Players started going inactive on the discord, players left, more territorial concessions were made, and SPQR almost collapsed before even the release of Terra Nova. This was caused by multiple factors: Necessary territorial concessions played a factor, as many players saw the claim map slowly shrinking week by week. Britain was abandoned, North Africa was abandoned, Egypt was abandoned, the Holy Land was abandoned, much of France was abandoned. It seemed like within only a few weeks, there would be no territory left. Florene also took a few weeks off from the discord for a family vacation, which disheartened other players as they believed the government had gone inactive. Finally, the Terra Nova update was taking longer than expected to release. When initially teased in early August, most players believed that the release was merely weeks away, thus leading to the extensive planning done by multiple nations. But as August turned into September, and September neared October, the update felt like it would never arrive. A New Third Emperor Seeing these effects on the empire, Justinian decided to appoint another Imperator on September 23rd to help fill the void from Florene's vacation. He settled on Dominus Pius (DinoGod) to be appointed as the new Imperator of the west. Dominicus brought hope for a new influx of players, as he started using his connections to merge other planned nations and players from other servers into the Empire. New Hope Although September 2018 was a dark time for the empire, things began looking hopeful at the end of the month. Staff began hinting that Terra Nova was coming soon: On September 25th, Fix released a partial map screenshot; on October 5th, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oO26xDvRSxQ& was posted; and three more posts over the next couple weeks continued to detail the upcoming release of Terra Nova. Florene also returned from her vacation. Justinian was able to negotiate the merging of some other planned nations such as UCS and "Byzantine_Empire". And Dominicus's efforts to invite other communities into the empire led to a securing of southern France and Italy (both of which previously appeared to be falling apart) and was even able to reclaim sections of North Africa. The Ecumene Among the foreign affairs policies enacted by the imperial administration at this time was the Ecumene. This alliance, originally named the Mediterranean League, was meant to secure roman borders and provide a counterweight to the other major military alliance known as PACTAM. Some of the major members of the Ecumene included Portugal, SPQR, and Bulgaria. The Central Alliance Along with the Ecumene, SPQR also joined the Central Alliance. This military alliance, between France, HRE (the planned but implemented one), and SPQR, sought to create a stable central Europe. It would later collapse during the release of Terra Nova when HRE was failed to be made, and France extended claims over much of Germany. The Creation of the Tetrarchy With the nation growing at a rapid rate again and the announcement of a distance limit from national capitals to their towns, SPQR took two measures in order to better administer its territory. First, the empire was split into two towny nations. In the east would be Justinian and Florene, with their capital at Constantinople. In the west would be DinoGod with his capital at Rome. Second, the Imperial Administration added one more member to its ranks. In order to balance out power, and to balance out imperial administration, the west adopted a second emperor similar to the east. New titles were also adopted to prevent confusion about authority. "Imperator" was replaced by a senior emperor rank called "Augustus", and a junior emperor rank called "Caesar". In the model, based on the real-life Diocletian tetrarchy, the Caesar would be subordinate to the Augustus and would essentially be the heir apparent. Thusly, Florene would rule as Augusta of the East, Justinian as the Caesar of the East, Dominicus as the Augustus of the West, and the newly appointed Marcellus as the Caesar of the West. Marcellus arrived on the scene as part of Dominicus' recruiting projects. He was the leader of a large group of non-EMC players, who were found by Dominicus. The deal made between the two was simple: Marcellus would be made Caesar of the West, and his group would merge into SPQR. After final arrangements were made, the tetrarchy was formed. The Tetrarchy (October 25 2018 - November 9 2018) Initial Fallout From Terra Nova When Terra Nova was released, donators were given a few days headstart over the all other players. To ensure the survival of the eastern empire, Florene asked Syn, the then leader of the HRE and donator, if he could create Constantinople so another nation would not claim it first. Syn agreed to help, and on October 26 2018, he created the town of Constantinople. The west was not so lucky. The only player who had donator ranks was Marcellus, who was able to claim Rome. However, a new, yes unknown nation started taking hold over northern Italy. This nation, Italia, was previously unknown to SPQR, and as the days until the full, non-donator release of Terra Nova dragged on, the western empire was only able to watch as town after town was made in northern Italy. Negotiations were attempted but proved futile, as Marcellus' attacks on the Italians precluded any further talks. Terra Nova Released On November 1, 2018, the Terra Nova release finally arrived. Players rushed on the server and raced to be the first one to claim this or that town, or to build this or that nation. In the east, things were looking hopeful. Over a dozen active players (most of which were senators prepping to create their own towns) had joined Constantinople and were all collecting gold to create the nation. The west did not look as good. While Rome was claimed by Marcellus, who refused to hand it over to his senior emperor Dominicus. And the only other town that was created was Carthage, on the northern tip of Tunisia. Every other western citizen either disappeared, or moved east. Little action was done in the west to otherwise cement their territory, and the dispute over Rome only escalated the issue. Western Rebellion Blaming the entire SPQR government for the territorial issues in the west, Marcellus declared himself in open rebellion on November 1, 2018. He claimed to be "Imperator" of Rome and broke away from the western empire. He took the rebellion a step further, and through fake DM chats between one of his lieutenants and a phony Justinian account, he tried in instill distrust in the eastern monarchy. For these treasonous acts, Marcellus was stripped of his position, made an enemy of the state, and was banned from the SPQR discord along with all of his supporters. Acquisition of Horses After some experimentation with the MCMMO plugin's Taming skill, CorruptedGreed, mayor of Philippopolis, spawned some in and breeded them. This supplied the capital, Constantinople, with its first horses. Italia Recognized as The New Western Empire When Marcellus took Rome for himself at the very start of Terra Nova and refused to give it to the rightful Augustus in the West: Dominicus, the establishment of the Western Roman Empire came to a sudden halt. Italia to the north, however, had begun to slowly creep further southwards over the coming days with the establishment of new towns. Eventually seeing the situation in the west as hopeless, Florene reached an agreement with the Italians, recognizing them as the new western empire, thus allowing her to focus on matters in the east. The dual empire of old was now just one, eastern Roman Empire, Byzantium. The Diarchy (November 9th, 2018 - January 1st, 2019) Ecumene Dissolved Placeholder text First Byzantine Colonial Expansion On the 15th of November, Florene was approached by Jump Fox where he details the possibility of Byzantine Colonial possessions in Asia, specifically Bangkok and South-East Asia. This was accepted by Florene and thus Byzantine Bangkok was established which later went on to form Byzantine Siam. Byzantium Reaches the #1 Spot on /n list Since the first week Byzantium was always one of the most Active and most populated nation , however near December Byzantium came to its peek as #1 Nation , in January it lost to Nazi in number of Citizen but greatly outnumbered any nation in terms of Town (60 Byzantine town compared to 30 for the second biggest nation) Intervention Between Canadian Tribes and Panama As a request from Panama, Byzantium came to their help in the war in exchange of some Turtle Eggs. NATO Founded Placeholder text Forum of Constantine Completed Placeholder text Constitution Completed Placeholder text Christmas Conflict Placeholder text, Christmas Conflict. Mercenary Work Outlawed Following the Christmas Conflict, mercenary work was outlawed. Citizens of Byzantium were no longer allowed to operate as mercenaries under the reasoning that it causes problems for foreign affairs. Turkish Republic Claim Deal After the creation of the Turkish Republic, Justinian made a deal with them, giving them half of Anatolia(Eastern part) to the Turk while the West and Center would be Byzantine , this deal started an Internal conflict in Byzantium between the Greek Head and the Armenian Population of East Anatolia that saw its expansion possibility blocked by the deal, the Deal would be later broken by the Turk at the time of the Balkans War. January 2019 Elections The election started out with a total of 6 candidates. 5 of the candidates were running for Consul, with the other being the only one to run for Legatus. The 5 starting candidates for Consul were Carlos_Eduardo, CorruptedGreed, moope787, WTDpuddles, and Voisardian. The race was steady, with all of the candidates posting their campaigns gradually throughout the month of December. However, being the first election, there were certainly bumps along the way. The Christmas Conflict led to Consul candidate Carlos_Eduardo dropping out of the race before the voting period started. Following this incident, Voisardian started publicly criticizing other candidates, borderline smearing them. note: To be continued The First Consulship of CorruptedGreed (January 1st, 2019 - January 29th, 2019) Byzantium-Albania War The Byzantium-Albania War was an unprecedented conflict. Relations between Byzantium and Albania were stable for a great duration of both the nations' existences. However, tensions between the two suddenly skyrocketed. Hampusk8, the king of Albania, had harassed _S64_, the committee chair in charge of infrastructure, by attacking him multiple times during the construction of a railway. After the increased acts of hostility, Albania created the town of Prilep in Byzantium's claimed land (Macedonia). This drew sharp a turning point in relations, and sent the nations into war against each other. The conflict was concluded with a decisive Byzantine victory after the creation of Forte_Carlos. Hampusk8 surrendered to Byzantium, and came to the table to organize peace. On January 15th, Hampusk8 agreed to the terms of the Byzantine-Albanian Treaty, drafted by current-serving Consul CorruptedGreed, and approved by the Augustus, Justinian. The treaty most prominently includes full reparations for the Fort in exchange for its disbandment, along with Albania handing over the town of Prilep. NATO Dissolved Due to internal trouble NATO, was dissolved. This information came with some happiness in Byzantium as some citizens (mainly Serbian and Armenian) had no sympathy for the Coalition name. After the disbandment of the alliance, new ones were developed to fill the gap left. New Alliance Solution After leaving NATO, Byzantium decided to take a more decentralized and article approach to its alliances. The next step of action was joining 3 separate alliances: the Tervel Alliance, the Near East Treaty Organization, and the Intermarium Alliance. The Tervel alliance is the personal military alliance between Bulgaria and Byzantium. The Near East Treaty Organization is a means of organizing the borders of the middle east. The current members are Byzantium, Judah, Persia, and possibly soon Greater_Armenia. Finally, the Intermarium Alliance, being an economic and military alliance for eastern and southern Europe. It has a defense pact aspect, so member states need to help one another if they get war declared on them. The member's states are Byzantium, Bulgaria, MinskanRus, and Austria-Hungary. As of January 12th, 2019, Austria-Hungary is no longer apart of this alliance due to declaring war on another member state, Byzantium (The Great Balkan War). The Great Balkan War Byzantium is a primary participant in The Great Balkan War, being the main defender against the adversaries, The Tilted Powers. Abdication of Florene On January 10th, 2019, Florene, the current serving Augustus, decided to abdicate. This decision was made by her in order to invest more time into building Constantinople. Justinian, being the long-serving Caesar, was to replace Florene. The ceremony to crown Justinian was held during mid-January with the participation rate exceeding 20 players (Enemies were also allowed the attend; fighting was successfully prohibited for the duration of the ceremony). '3 Byzantine Towns on /towny top land' On January 19th, Cilician_Armenia grasped a position among the top 10 biggest towns, after having farmed 1500 gold in just 3 days. It sits with Constantinople (365 plots), Pergamon (289 plots), with Cilician_Armenia at 246 plots. Thus far, Byzantium is the only nation that has more than 1 town being apart of the top 10 biggest towns on the server. This achievement signals that towns other than the capital are experiencing major development. Byzantium may be the first nation to set an example for nation-wide development, dissuading from having Constantinople as their Forward Capital. The February 2019 Elections Close election between CorruptedGreed and offtechthegamer. The Second Consulship of CorruptedGreed (January 29th, 2019 - March 1st, 2019) Vassalization of Spain and Caribe February 5th, 2019 - The nation of Spain, along with its Caribbean dominion joined Byzantium as dominions, further expanding borders into Iberia. Withdrawal from The Intermarium Alliance February 11th, 2019 - Byzantium formally withdraws from The Intermarium Alliance. Shortly after, ScaryDragon, the leader of Minskan_Rus, announces the alliance's dissolution. The primary reason for Byzantium withdrawing from this alliance was due to the lack of support it got from fellow member states after The Great Balkan War broke out. The Third Consulship of CorruptedGreed (March 1st, 2019 - March 26th, 2019) The End of The Great Balkan War March 4th, 2019 - After 3 months of conflict, Romania finally withdraws from the Great Balkan War. Due to being the main adversary of the war, Romania's withdrawal ultimately signaled its end. Austria Hungary and other adversaries went dormant following Romania's withdrawal. Despite being given a white peace, the state of the nation is beyond repairable. While The Great Balkan War may have ended, returning the Balkans to its previously dormant state, its effects prominently impacted the geopolitics of the region. It would pretense the capitulation and rise of nations in the area. CorruptedGreed Becomes Caesar March 9th, 2019 - Justinian, the second reigning Augustus of the GRE, proclaims CorruptedGreed as his Caesar (heir) of the Empire. This followed a successful political legacy, via serving as the first Consul for three consecutive terms. AddyF is put in charge of Persia as Queen Regent, and CorruptedGreed moves into Constantinople. The First Consulship of Zqppy (March 26th, 2019 - April 26th, 2019) Romania Capitulates April 4th, 2019 - Over one month ago The Balkan Treaty was signed between the GRE and Romania. It involved Romania buying the Byzantine towns on its territory, while sticking to their own claims. Dukasv violated the agreement of the treaty earlier by planting/accepting towns in Ukraine. This prompted further questioning on why Romania had not went through with the treaty after weeks had gone by. Romania had made enough money to pay off the treaty with its national shop, but simply spent it on claims for pre-existing towns and for the towns in Ukraine instead. The following exertion of diplomatic pressure and overall instability of the nation lead to Dictator heat1804 handing it over to Caesar CorruptedGreed as payment for the treaty. The resulting chaos that ensued included all governmental officials going into diaspora, becoming separatists and carving out their own sovereign, national claims (Transylvania and Bukovina). Vassalization of Caucasia and Kievan Rus April 3rd, 2019 - The Caucasian Empire, consisting of Greater-Armenia and Georgia, join the GRE as one province, Caucasia. Kievan Rus also joined, created by a formerly Byzantine mayor for the purpose of controlling Ukraine under an individual province. The First Consulship of fritzstick (April 26th - May 26th) Coronation of CorruptedGreed May 25th, 2019 - CorruptedGreed is crowned Augustus at the Senate House. The First Consulship of YellowVictini (May 26th - June 27th) Vassalization of Bulgaria May 29th, 2019 - Bulgaria officially joins the GRE as a province. Italian Revolt May 29th, 2019 - Zqppy, Exarch of Roman_Empire (Italian province of the GRE) declares independence from the GRE after the Imperial College voted to condemn its illegal invasion of Spain. Vassalization of Numidia June 7th, 2019 - Numidia officially joins the GRE as a province. It was previously a long time ally of the GRE, since the Great Balkan War. The Second Consulship of fritzstick (June 27th - July 26th) End of the Italian Revolt July 4th, 2019 - After over a month of rebellion, JuliusCastor finally surrenders and hands over the nation of Roman_Republic to the GRE, returning it as a province. GRE-Greece War July 7th, 2019 - Manoia, a Senator who owned a town in Crete, declared independence and made his own Greek nation. This came after minor donations of gold given by the nation to help claim. Byzantium instantly reciprocated by declaring war and securing eastern Crete. In the following days, God_Of_Murloc came to negotiate with Manoia. He easily understood that Byzantium was in fact the main Greek nation and that his nation was a threat to its stability, so he agreed to move out. On the 17th he finally moved out to Canada and changed his nation name to Hudson_Bay. Creation of the Triumvirate July 9th, 2019 - 'GRE-Turkey War Begins' July 17th, 2019 - Claim Map July 21th, 2019 - The Third Consulship of fritzstick (July 26th - August 28th) The Fourth Consulship of fritzstick (August 28th - September 30th) The Fifth Consulship of fritzstick (September 30th - November 3rd) October 24th October 24th, a day to be widely regarded in history. Byzantium's 1 Year Anniversary November 2nd, 2019 - The nation turns 1 year old. CorruptedGreed makes a statement in celebration. The First Consulship of therealOGre and EchoOcelot (November 3rd - December 2nd) Creation of the New Constitution November 10th, 2019 - Bulgaria Integrated November 11th, 2019 - Bulgaria is sold to the town Nova Kakhovka in Ukraine, and Adrianople joins Byzantium. Vassalization of Nubia December 1st, 2019 - The Second Consulship of therealOGre and EchoOcelot (December 2nd - December 12th) Impeachment of EchoOcelot December 12th, 2019 - The Consulship of therealOGre and WTDpuddles (December 12th - January 1st) Integration with Turkey and Renaming of Byzantium to SPQR December 19th, 2019 - The Consulship of Golden_Bowser and WTDpuddles Rebellion of Grand_Yugoslavia/Ottoman_Rumelia January 5th, 2020 - VladThyInhaler, (now known as Suleivlad), mayor of Thessaloniki, declared independence from the GRE. War was instantly declared on them by the GRE. Multiple battles were attempted/occured at his town. Eventually, he would rename his nation to Ottoman_Rumelia, and his town to Salonika. On January 12, the town of Lemnos was created and joined Ottoman_Rumelia. Multiple sieges took place on the town. Capture of Ottoman_Rumelia January 30, 2020 - VladThyInhaler/Suleivlad decided to sell his nation to a player named shellblu. S64 was able to bribe this player to sell him the nation, ending the Ottoman conflict once and for all. Vlad then went to various places, ending up in Pakistan. The Consulship of Voisardian and WTDpuddles Nubian Election Scandal February 1, 2020 - Shortly after the February election results were posted, it was discovered that EchoOcelot had bribed Nubia with gold to get their senators to vote for him. He was told that he would have 24 hours to either resign or be impeached. He didn’t, however, have to state that he bribed Nubians for gold. February 2, 2020 - EchoOcelot made an announcement about his resignation. He explained that he did bribe the Nubians and realized that what he did was corrupt and unfair to the election process. Basically_Andrew would take his place as Praetor. Shortly after the resignation, Echo started an impeachment vote against _Demon1932_, a person who also was voted in by the Nubians. A few hours later, Demon made an announcement stating that he would be resigning, ending the impeachment process. TheLocalWizard would take his place as Praetor. Government The Imperial College Augustus * CorruptedGreed Caesar * TBD Consul * WTDpuddles * Voisardian Magister Militum * 32OGre Praetors * TurkDarthJoker * AD31 * _S64_ * Basically_Andrew * TheLocalWizard Exarchs * CorruptedGreed (SPQR) * AD31 (Persia) * Twitchy (Numidia) * sab2003 (Caucasia) * therealOGre (Italia) * Judge__Judy (Aegyptus) * Twomoo1119 (Nubia) Kephales * Noahser (Nubia) * TATEJACKSON (Nubia) * BrentBourguignon (Italia) * Pastersnacks (Persia) * TurkDarthJoker (Byzantium) Other Government Members Ministers * Magister Officiorum - _S64_ * Sakellarios - Mining_Tzar * Megas Logothetes - Twitchy * Patrikos - Judge__Judy * Protasekretis - 32Valentino Praetorian Prefects * Balkans - _S64_ * TBD Princeps * Phillybob777 * Florene Legati * Legatus for the Bosnian War - _S64_ * Legatus for the Hunnic War - QqL The Senate Senators * 32Basileios * ACPenguin * ArcticKnight98 * Apolloius * BlizzardArt * BrentBourguignon * Bpeif * C_5365 * Chrizz * Carman * Comrade_Ginger * CorruptedGreed * TheCriticizer * Dogogoto201 * Diocletianovich (Also known as Golden Bowser) * Fluxify * fritzstick * God_Of_Murloc * HereForThePizza * Jmills_ * Jump Fox * lolfritz2 * Large_Salami * Mining_Tzar * MajorRough * myhnealut * m51vortice * Offtechgamer * orche * Pestzar * Pimdici * Pyrrhus * SKraHH * Solaris * sweatymelons * Turtle * _WingedHussar * WTDpuddles * YellowVictini Military 105 levies 9 Legionnaires 1 Centurion Buildings Architectural Wonders The Forum of Constantine Serving as the main center of the city, the forum of Constantine is a circular public space that includes the Senate house. The forum in its entirety occupies a 7 by 7 chunk area of the capital. Quartz, brick, and colored terracotta/concrete are among the materials used to decorate the ornate marvel. The Hagia Sophia Currently in construction Bursa note: To be documented soon Notable People The following people have facilitated a unique contribution to the nation with their past or contemporary presence, and are made note of here. note: Specifics will be added underneath names soon Florene (Augustus from November to January) Phillybob777 (Augustus from January to May) CorruptedGreed (Augustus from May to present; Consul for the first 3 consecutive terms possible) Syn (Founder of Constantinople, and First Patriarch) Carlos_Doreli (Founder of Pergamon known as Troy, one of the biggest cities in the nation) God_Of_Murloc (Founder of Cilician_Armenia, made at least 12 towns, found many citizens) GRE's Subdivisions Byzantine subdivisions Hellas : Epirus(Capital) Agrinio Dyrrhachium Thessaloniki Thessalia Athens Marathopoli Poulata Sparta Skyros Naxos Karpathos Crete (13 towns) Thrace : Constantinople Phillipopolis Adrianople Odessos Aegyssus Thessaloniki (6 towns) Asia : Nicomedia Bursa Troy (Capital) Smyrna Chios Halicarnassus Amorium Anatolikon Attaleia (9 towns) Bythinia : Dyrrachium Germanopolis Edirne (3 towns) Pontus : Trebizond Rize Sebaste (3 towns) Cappadocia : DukasvTown Anatolia (2 towns) Armenian Highlands : Cilician Armenia Tigranakert Theodosiopolis Carpasia (4 towns) Syria : Magarisu Palmyra Edessa (Alamut) Knights Templar (5 towns) Mesopotamia : Sinnoh (1 town) Cyrene : Istanbul (1 town) Persian subdivisions W I P Numidian subdivisions W I P Aegyptus’s subdivision YCyrene : Cyrene Marca Egypt_west Upper Egypt : Lower Egypt Memphis(Capital) Cities/Towns * Adana * Aegyssus * Aegan_Bunker * Afyon * Alexandria * Anderta * Athens * Attaleia * Avaria * Baghdad * Balti * Bangkok (capital, Siam colony) * Hydruntum * Bursa * Cairo * Cara * Chios * Cilician_Armenia (Cilician Protectorate) * Constantinople (Capital City) * Chumphon Canal (Siam colony) * Corinth * Cyrene * Donetsk * Edessa * Epirus * Gangra * Gascogne * Hua Hin (Siam Colony) * Kiev * Krusevac * Knights_Templar * Knossos * Komelkova * Korinthia * Krasnoperekopsk * Lemesus * Malakopi (Cilician Protectorate) * Memphis * Neptune * Nicobar (Siam Colony) * Nicomedia * Nikopol' * North Sentinal (Siam Colony) * Old Alexandria * Pergamon * Philippopolis * Phuket (Siam Colony) * Poltava * Ponsacco * Salona * Sitia * Smyrna (Official Embassy town) * Thebes (Capital,Egypt Colony) * Theodosiopolis * Thessaloniki * Trebizond * Tigranakert * Troy * Volos * Yangon (Siam colony) * Zulu (Egypt Colony) Foreign Relations Friendly Relations France Military alliance via the Triumvirate. Spain Military alliance via the Triumvirate. Neutral Relations India Hostile Relations Austria_Hungary Since Byzantium expanded its land to the Balkans, the relations between Byzantium and Austria_Hungary kept falling, hitting a bottom worst at the Balkans War. Austria_Hungary and Byzantium claim disputes are the main reason for the war. *32Killorin has taken over the town and made it into the HRE and now, we’ re in a friendly relation with the. Titles, Ranks, and Honors Emperors Florene Aurelia * Imperatrix (August 8th - October 25th 2018) * Augusta (October 25th 2018 - January 13th 2019) * Chairman of the Foreign Affairs Committee (January 14th 2019 - January 29th) * Chief Diplomat (January 14th 2019 - January 29th) Justinian Diocletian * Imperator (September 3rd - October 25th 2018) * Caesar (October 25th 2018 - January 13th 2019) * Augustus (January 13th 2019 - Present) Dominicus Pius * Governor of Italia (September 9th - September 23rd 2018) * Imperator (September 23rd - October 25th 2018) * Augustus (October 25th - November 9th 2018) Tiberius Caesar * Imperator (August 11th - September 9th 2018) Consuls CorruptedGreed * Governor of Achaia & Moesia (??? - December 6th 2018) * Chairman of the Infrastructure Committee (??? - December 31st 2018) * Consul (January 1st 2019 - Present) Other Government Officials Diocletianovich * Praetor for multiple mandates * Chairman of the Western Anatolia/Aegean Transportation Committee Syn * Holy Patriarch (October 31st 2018 - ???) * Chairman of the Foreign Affairs Committee (November 9th 2018 - ???) * Chief Diplomat (November 9th 2018 - ???) * Chairman of the Media Committee (January 15th 2019 - Present) MisaiAki * Centurion (??? - December 31st 2018) * Legatus (January 1st - January 20th 2019) * Chairman of the Defense Committee (January 1st - January 20th 2019) * Holy Patriarch (January 12th 2019 - Present) lolfritz * Governor of Narbonensis (September 9th - ???) * Governor of Dalmatia (??? - December 6th 2018) moope787 * Legatus (??? - December 31st 2018) * Chairman of the Defense Committee (??? - December 31st 2018) OwenTheGuy * Chairman of the Foreign Affairs Committee (January 1st - January 13th 2019) * Chief Diplomat (January 1st - January 13th 2019) Solariu * Chairman of the Economics Committee (January 1st 2019 - January 29th) _S64_ * Chairman of the Infrastructure Committee (January 1st 2019 - January 29th) Yellow * Chairman of the State Resources Committee (January 10th 2019 - January 29th) * Centurion (January 12th 2019 - Present) SierraJam * Chairman of the Urban Development Committee (January 1st 2019 - Present) MLGTerra * Centurion (January 20th - January 29th 2019) * Legatus (January 29th 2019 - Present) * Chairman of the Defense Committee (January 29th 2019 - Present) WTDPuddles * Chairman of the Economics Committee (??? - December 31st 2018) * Chairman of the State Resources Committee (January 1st - January 10th 2019) OfftechTheGamer * Chairman of the Economics Committee (January 29th 2019 - Present) God_of_Murloc * Chairman of the Infrastructure Committee (January 29th 2019 - Present) Category:Nations Category:GRE